


Impulsive Behavior

by RetroGatorade



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Explosions, F/M, First Kiss, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 21:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RetroGatorade/pseuds/RetroGatorade
Summary: A short fic ft. gender neutral reader and Junkrat.





	Impulsive Behavior

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic that I've finished and the first I've ever published 😳

Bright light flashed before you, followed by the loudest noise you think you'd ever heard. Louder than the front row of a rock concert, or thunder from a storm directly overhead. If it weren't for the mismatched hands covering your ears, you were sure you would have burst an eardrum. Speaking of mismatched hands, when had Junkrat reached to you to keep your ears safe? The explosion had mesmerized you, and you had forgotten his warning to cover your ears. 

As you began to come out of your entranced stupor, you noticed the broken and crumbling wall of the bank vault in front of you, as well as the junker resting his head on yours, hands still on either side of your head, staring at the dying flames from his bombs. You looked up at him, noticing how his eyes glisten bright yellow in the firelight, how his blond hair almost seems to make a halo around his head. You almost chuckle at the thought of Jamison being an angel. 

The buildings sprinkler system finally begins spraying water down, drenching the last of the flames and pulling junkrats attention away from the carnage and away from you. You're almost shocked that you're disappointed, and definitely shocked when you find yourself pulling him back. 

"Eh, something the matter?" he giggles before continuing, "cause we really need to grab the cash 'fore all the coppers get here." he finishes, staring curiously into your eyes. 

You don't let yourself think for fear of losing your nerve as you grab him by his bandelier and pull him into a sloppy kiss. The water from the sprinklers continues to fall, soaking both of you, but you can't begin to care as Junkrat slowly kisses you back, hands falling to your hips. 

A deep grunt from Roadhog quickly pulls you away from each other, awkwardly stumbling over one another as you make your way into the vault to gather your spoils. 

"Can't believe you really kissed me." Jamison mutters as he stuffs a filthy duffel bag with all the gold and cash he can get his hands on. 

"'Suppose your impulsive behavior is rubbing off on me." you remark, grinning at him as you keep watch by the ruined entrance. 

"Maybe that's a good thing." Jamie returns your smile, throwing the now full bag over his shoulder. You're fairly certain you hear Roadhog sigh, but it was drowned out by the approaching sound of police vehicles. 

"Alright, we can be sappy later, first let's get out of here, maybe take some cops down on the way!" you yell over the mounting blare of sirens. The two junkers run over to you, Junkrat with his frag launcher at the ready and Mako with his hook. Smoke fills the air as Jamison drops a few smoke bombs to cover your exit. 

"Too right mate!" He cheers, pecking you on your cheek as you make your escape. 

  



End file.
